Shattered
by Angela K. Lostey
Summary: The world lost the war on energy, and our world, as we know it, has come to an end. Now, people turn to staying alive the best they possibly can. The Population and the Resistance see each other as enemies, but are they really? Kory is a soldier with a past, and Richard is a living secret. What happens when they dig too far into the unknown? Prepare for the Titans.
1. Origins

**Prologue**

* * *

To be lost is to never be found.

To hide is to be lost.

To never be found is a loss.

To be found is a treasure.

* * *

Never give up on being the Resistance.

The Population is only what you can do with the Resistance.

We are all our own piece of the Resistance.

The Resistance is the Population.

Together is to be forever.

Nothing is better alone.

* * *

Some people are able to draw away their emotions and think of everything-everyone as their enemies. They unknowingly forced themselves into thinking the way that we were taught to, the way that we were deceived into thinking was for ourselves. We were not set free to think for ourselves, but taught to think the way that has been learned throughout the ages. Very few of us have escaped our entrapment and have been set free, but are we truly free? Have we been set out to think for our own, in our own ways, change the face of the world?

We are no longer the Population. We are the Resistance. Few of the Resistance have been able to be accepted into the Population. Those who have, they have sought isolation. They are separated from any chance they have at becoming and blending into the norm. Though it may not seem so, these people-the Resistance, they are idolized in the Population. The world is taught to follow in their footsteps, to be just like them but no one will ever be given the tools to be different and become great. When we finally begin to break through, we are punished. I fear what will transpire when we finally escape the entirety of their hold.

Unknown to the Population, the Resistance is punished in ways the Population cannot even begin to comprehend, much less understand. What becomes of these punishments? The Resistance that was born and grew, will finally begin to emerge, and break through the wall that is the Population, but just as quickly, they are brainwashed into believing that they are in fact the Population. They will forever be different, but they are taught to hide it, then forced to use their knowledge of seclusion to do so.

The world is losing its most valuable assets, and we will all fall because of it. No longer will we hide and wait in the shadows. No longer will we be forced to be the disappointment in this world. This is the Resistance, and we are ready to make a stand for the battle amongst and within our people. This is the underground war between worlds forced together. This is our final stand.

* * *

**Chapter 1- Origins**

* * *

If anything is to truly begin, it must start with a spark. We are naïve to think that we can fulfill anyone's each and every definition. We are lost if we are unaware as to our final destination, but could this be the key to the very last state of life? Life is more connected than any of us believe. One simple action across an infinite ocean can affect the beginnings of life in an entirely different system of its own. It is one simple action that leaves the world as it is now.

The race to seek an infinitely long lasting resource to power the world, the one the Sector formerly known as North America, was so sure of winning, stopped. It started out stronger than imaginable, and then we ran out of time. We ran out of the most desperately needed resources. They only remaining resources, essential to survival, reside on Sectors 3 and 5. With no other way of survival, the world came together, pooled all of its resources, and decided on one way of life that would allow for humanity to survive. As time passed by, every part of humanity dissolved into each other. No longer can people remember, or even see their true origins. No longer is anything different, but our minds.

Once we reached the end of the old world, we had to jump start the new one. Names for every location in the world, that was apparently too complex. We hear tales from the elders, and even from the elders of our elders, of the old world. There were names for every place imaginable. I am of the third generation of the survivors. As far as we were able to research, the teachings from the first generation were stolen from us by the Population. To the Population, "knowledge is loss." Their only concern is how humanity is going to be able to survive today. The last thing on their minds is tomorrow. The Resistance, we are thinkers, not survivalists. Our goal is simple, find a solution. Our motto is, "knowledge is the key to life." As of this current time, there is no group of people in between, but I would like to believe that there is. If there was one, I would like to believe that I would be classified in it.

When we all gathered on Sectors 3 and 5, we discovered that we were not entirely compatible with each other. One group agreed that they should do absolutely nothing, but focus on survival. Tomorrow was to be just that, tomorrow. Today was the focus of the world, anything other than focusing on that was wasting precious time and resources. If you get in the way of the Population, they will do nothing less than use excessive force to remove you form the situation. Of course, the first instinct of almost all people was to survive and because of that, the Population is the most massive force on the planet. Then there was the Resistance. Their belief was to create a long term plan, do as much research as possible, and find a solution for more than today. In the eyes of the Population, all we could ever possibly be capable of was wasting time.

The only trait that we all shared in common was that emotions are a waste of time. They would get you nowhere, and as such, they were to be frowned upon. The pairing up of couples to reproduce was not uncommon. It was a way for the world to stay populated with humans, a formal agreement. Although you are joining for logical and important reasons, this tradition was not to be forced. The age limit for "marriage" is the same as Sector 6's North America's drinking age, it is believed to be eighteen, or at least that is what President Bruce Wayne tells us. When you are eighteen, you are then allowed to participate in the joining of couples. The line of distinction between the Population and the Resistance is most prominent. To marry outside of your belief classification was considered the taboo, but it is believed that this has occurred because people fell "in love." We all know that love does not exist, which further confuses the world. It is also wondered what classification the offspring would be categorized as. This subject is to be believed as the only type of activity, other than survival, that is studied by the Population.

The majority of the Population, and the Resistance, as I stated before, reside on Sectors 3 and 5. In the older generations, this was referred to as Asia and Europe. All remaining resources are accumulated here, and distributed out to the areas in need. The little of the Population and the Resistance that do not live in 3 and 5, are spread out across Sectors 1, 2, 4, 6, and 7. They are required to monitor the area for any resources development and worrisome changes. Once we ran out of resources, we left the Earth alone. We believe that going back, three generations later, that the possibility of resource formation is very likely because the Earth has been untouched for so long. It does us nothing to hope, and as such, we must fix the world, ourselves.

Names for locations are useless. They do not give us a direct location without prior knowledge of the area. The history that we were able to gather from the elders suggest that there were, or are, I assume, seven continents. Now, we have seven sectors. The leader of the Resistance once was employed by the Population, and was able to gather classified maps before he was instructed to evict the premise. To the knowledge of the Resistance, there are seven sectors. Each sector is divided into nine districts, which are divided nine quadrants, which are divided into twenty-six bases using the phonetic alphabet. According to the maps, sectors are continents with Africa being alphabetically first, and South America being naturally last. Districts and quadrants are divided much like the way that a graph is divided. Bases are divided in a similar, but not exact, fashion. Twenty-five bases are laid out, in a grid pattern, revolving around a large central base. The central base is always known as the Alpha base. Districts are the equivalent to the countries, quadrants are states, and bases are cities. Bases on foreign sectors are the only lifelines to humanity, and only bases populated by humans at that. Since we have run out of our resources, which leaves us with limited transportation, in the most primal of ways. Travel is not used often because of this reason, but we are believed to be doing the improving of our situation. Although, we still have communicating properties. The world is changing, now, more than ever, and to do our best to adapt, everything must change with it.

* * *

**Author's Note: 6 November 2013**

**I am completely new to FanFiction. I shall do my best to hold any of its Fandoms to the highest standard that I have the ability to do so. I cannot promise weekly or even biweekly updates as most authors can. I shall do my best to continue my story on its predetermined path. If you have any questions or comments about the story please feel free to review or Private Message me and I will do my best to reply. Reviews, especially constructive reviews, are welcomed at any time in (almost) any form. Thank you for simply taking the time to read this, and I hope that you will enjoy it. If you ever have any suggestions, please, feel free to shoot me a message or even a review. I apologize as I know most of you just want me to jump to the main plot, but I must make introductions to this new world. I'm having a ton of fun writing this, and I do hope you're having fun reading this. One more thing, have you figured out the narrator, yet? What do you think's going to happen? I'm so excited!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Teen Titans**_** or anything **_**Teen Titans**_** affiliated.**

* * *

**However, I do own the story plot, and my ideas.**


	2. Limits

**Chapter 2- Limits**

* * *

It is an unspoken agreement that the Population rules the world. The Resistance is just that, the resistance. Even so, we do not live in "peace and harmony," but we do live together well enough. The Resistance runs within the Population. They have the knowledge of our existence, but only run attempts to suppress us. One key word separates us from the Population, "titans." As long as the word is made known and interpreted by a fellow member, a bond of trust will begin to form. This leads to a cluster of the Resistance forming in almost every quadrant of every district. Over the years, the Resistance has created a code and distributed it to known and trusted members of the Resistance. That is how we grow, unnoticed.

There are three tracks that our world lives in, well, in terms of the military. If you "decide" to join the military, you are tested for placement. After this test, you are placed in one of three tracks: the general track, the fast track, and the gifted track, each one progressively more prestigious. At times, there is a case where you are placed in multiple tracks, but this is rare, and kept most secret. Much like part of the world, I am a secret, or rather depending on who you speak to, I am a secret. I have a talent for acting, and more importantly, spying, which means that I am able to keep multiple lives separate from one another. I was placed in all three tracks, and people know who I am on a need-to-know basis.

The majority of the population knows me by my alias, Kora Andrews. I believe that I know what you are thinking, why choose a name so close to my own to live under? It is my belief that because the names are so close, it will be less obvious who I really am to an outsider. In the general track, I am Sergeant Andrews, your everyday, low ranking teenager. General placement is the slow, public ladder to climbing the ranks of the military. I rank the lowest here as I am only 18 years of age. I am old enough to pair, but not old enough to be important. Major Andrews was placed in the fast track, where all of the "gifted" children are sent. These children are indeed smart, but only smart enough. Only the best of the best are placed into the gifted track. As the gifted track is much more top secret, I am allowed to use my own identity, Colonel Kory Anders. To most of the world, I remain a secret, as does the knowledge of the gifted track. If such information were to be leaked out to the public, superiors would manipulate it as another part of the fast track.

* * *

As my birthday has only recently occurred, I have only recently been promoted to the rank of Colonel. I am to be sent to Sector 1 for additional training on my new position. The thought of my upcoming deployment circles though my mind as I am forced to fill out promotion paperwork in my newly commissioned office. I am so focused on my current task and preparation for my upcoming deployment that I fail to hear a knock on my office door, signaling that someone has entered the room.

"Colonel Anders," a stern, masculine voice questions. I whip my body around in response to the intruder, poised for an attack against the unknown enemy. Once I see who the "intruder" is, I quickly drop my stance and conform my body to an alerted position.

"Yes, sir," I dramatically bow, "Colonel Kory Anders at your disposable service. Oh, how I am so very grateful for your mighty presence. How may I be at your complete command," I question sarcastically. Generals in this quadrant do nothing but abuse their power carelessly, and if I am to be forced into a position where I am at their disposable service, I shall make it most challenging for them.

"Now, Colonel, is that any way to treat a superior," the voice counters.

As my body rises from its bow, I blandly state a line rehearsed too many times before, "it is if you are going to act like so many before you, and abuse your power and treat me as if I was a disposable resource," all emotion from my normally uncontrollable bubbly voice all but absent.

"Now, Sergeant, or should I say Major Andrews, is that any way to treat me, especially since you don't know me, only my rank. A titan would be most furious," he trails off. As this unknown male's statement ends, my eyes widen immediately, and my mouth goes dry. I do not know who he is, but he knows what I am, and I only know what he is a part of.

"Sir, how would you know the reaction of a titan, as they do not exist," I push the General.

"Well, they do now. Name's General Bruce Wayne," now I feel humiliated, "president of the-well, you know, and I'm redirecting your orders."

As I let the statement sink in, I take a moment to survey the president of the Resistance. Mr. Wayne is tall and muscular. His dark black hair could put the night sky to shame, although the beginnings of what appears to be gray hair are starting to streak his otherwise flawless hair. His features are chiseled and sharp. I look up to his icy, blue eyes, and nod for him to continue his new orders, all the while all I can think of is how I just acted ill toward and insulted the president of the Resistance. I stare blankly as I try to process this new information.

"I'm redirecting you to a different quadrant in Sector 1, a quadrant that is the property of the Resistance alone."

This must be important if he sending me to an area of land that is not even supposed to exist.

"You are going to be working with my son, Colonel Richard Grayson."

I know this person, Richard. I met him seven years ago, when I arrived to Sector 3. He was the very first person that I had met. I do not allow any of this emotion to escape my mind for I fear that General Wayne does not know of these events.

"He has the same qualifications as you, which is why I decided to pair the two of you up for this project. Dick's alias is Reid Gryffin, just in case you ever have to use it in a rare case of declared emergency. You and Dick will be working closely on project Titan. While you are in Sector 1, the both of you will be observing and selecting a batch of our finest recruits to begin training for project Titan. After selection, Dick will be able to contact me though a secure transmission line to signal the transition to the next step. You leave tomorrow at 0800. Any questions?"

"Yes, sir. Also, I would like to apologize for my earlier actions. I had assumed that you had come to abuse your power as a general."

"Of course, all is forgiven, no need to blush."

It seems that Mr. Wayne is most observant, and that I need to work on concealing my emotions when they break though at the most unexpected times.

"How will I know who Colonel Grayson is, or where to meet him? What are my future accommodations for my stay in Sector 1? I would also like to request the details of this part of project Titan."

"Oh, how careless of me to overlook the details. I have a detailed copy of all your operations for part one in this folder, right here."

I watch as he throws the folder on my desk.

"It is in your best interest to begin preparing, and don't worry about the paperwork, it's been taken care of. I wish you the best of luck, Ms. Anders."

He shakes my hand and is gone within the same moment. I must inform all of the variously affected coworkers of the change in plans and prepare for Richard Grayson and the Titans.

* * *

Once I reach the assigned housing area, I set all of my newly acquired items that I gathered throughout the day on the only table in my apartment. I pull out one the weekly delivered packets that is my dinner and begin eating. I reach in front of my dinner and I open up the project Titan folder and read through it. Apparently, I will be greeted by Colonel Grayson, and be given a tour of the base that I will be staying at. This is the last day that I will be staying in my very first apartment as I am being transferred, permanently, for the project. Movers will be sent over and transfer my things accordingly. I must take all necessary items in the bag that I am packing because I will not know when I will see my possessions again. I continue reading, and find my room arrangements. I shall be sharing a room with-no, not possible. I shall be rooming with Richard Grayson? X'hal help me. Apparently, "working together closely" is the equivalent to acting like a paired couple in Mr. Wayne's vocabulary.

I proceed to read about the details of project Titan, itself. Project Titan is supposed to be a team, run by Richard and me, of gifted teens that will complete top priority missions, the Resistance's first act against the Population. The folder only provides details of the first part, the selection process. As we are allowed a total of five slots on the team, we are allotted only three new recruits. I close up the folder and pack everything that I will be needing for project Titan.

I wake up at 0600, finish the remainder of my packing, and proceed to clean myself and dress for the day. After all, I must look sharp to make an impression on this Grayson character. I quickly gather my things and a small portion of what is to be my breakfast, and rush to the transportation port.

I arrive on time and prepare myself to be transported. As the beam of energy, taken from the small amount of energy that we are able to produce, encases me, I am brought back to the familiar feeling of being transported through a thin beam of light, although this time, the feelings are amplified. I feel so numb that I do not even believe that I exist. My mind feels like an intruder to this dark world. Soon, new effects of the transportation are forced on me, and I am not the least bit prepared. My mind focuses on the memories that accompany the familiar feeling of nothingness. All I can do is watch as I relive my long-time suppressed memories. I watch helplessly as I see my parents slowly and maliciously tortured bringing them closer to their death. I scream, but I cannot hear my own voice. The memories are trapping me in what was only to be a short transportation. I cannot move as I see my parents sigh their last breaths. I can only stare at their lifeless bodies. Just as my mind leaves this snapshot of a memory, it is transported to an equally disturbing memory. I utter a single blood curdling scream that seems to last forever in a life of darkness. I stare, plagued with emotion as my sister joyfully mauls my brother to his own death, as she destroys his small, frail body into a tangle of unrecognizable flesh. Not soon enough do I see a flash of light, signaling my return to the physical world of reality, signaling my arrival to Sector 1. My deafening scream tapers off as I lock eyes with a pair of captivating crystal eyes that put even the cleanest of the deepest part of the ocean to shame. I am unable to tear my eyes from the azure orbs as a calm, unwavering, masculine voice reaches my ears as though it was a lullaby, "you don't have to be scared anymore. It's just you and me. It's okay to let go. Your memories can't find you here, with me."

Finally able to tear my eyes from his steady gaze, I drop to my knees, the transportation beam having taken the life out of my body and mind. I stare at the lifeless, concrete ground that keeps me up as I release body shaking cries. I cry for the loss of all of my loved ones, who will never see the light of day ever again. Suddenly, I feel warm, comforting hands gently rubbing firmly up and down my back. I launch my hollow body, with all of the energy that I can muster, into the arms of my savior, folding my body into his tall, lean, muscular frame. After I attempt to calm down and regain as much energy as I possibly can, I find that I have soaked his colorless uniform with my unrelenting tears. I bring my emerald eyes up to meet his before I take in his appearance. His lengthy, ebony locks are carelessly spiked up, his eyebrows set in a worried expression. His facial features are both sharp and defined, and he is still kneeling on the ground from reaching out to comfort me. I throw myself at him once again, and embrace him in a hug. With all of the courage that I have, I whisper my gratefulness and thank you, over and over. It is all that I can seem to say to the man who rescued me from my torturous mind. As he separates from me, his melodic voice comforts me once again and flows in the silence, allowing me something to focus on.

"I'm Richard Grayson, and you must be Kory Anders. Call me Richard."

The last thing that I see is his sweet smile conforming into a frantically worried expression before the memories overtake my mind once again, and the true amount of energy drained from my body rears its ugly colors. I focus on his momentary smile as my vision flickers in and out and finally dissipates. I am left in a black room with evil memories constantly replaying around me. I shout, but they cannot hear the cries of pain from my mind. I, alone, must find an escape from the dark portal that is my mind. I curl into a fetal position, waiting for my torture to be over, for someone to set me free from my bonds.

"You said that they could not find me. You lied. Richard…"

The last thing that I hear is Richard's voice, laced with worry, "Kory? Stay with me. Keep your eyes open. Stay with me, Kory!"

"You lied," and then I give in to the infinite darkness, and it consumes my body without so much as a second glance, and reality fades to the background of my nightmare, hashing my wounds over and over, and I watch helplessly as they bleed the last of what their lives had left to offer.

* * *

**Author's Note: 5 December 2013**

**Oh, goodness. I haven't update in a month. Can I blame it on writer's block? Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated! Questions? You know where to find me. I know the beginning is moving a bit slowly, but hey, it's all a snowball downhill, right? I wrote half of this chapter, then I tore it out of my notebook, and I recycled it. Yeah, recycling just doesn't fit does it? Thank you **_**Green Day **_**and **_**Fall Out Boy**_** Radio, the only thing that could get me moving on this (yay **_**Pandora**_**).**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Teen Titans**_** or anything **_**Teen Titans**_** affiliated.**

* * *

**However, I do own the story plot, and my ideas.**


	3. New Beginnings

**Chapter 3- New Beginnings**

* * *

"_Inhale, exhale, and do not be heard. Do not be seen. Escape. We will be waiting for you at the gates of X'hal. One day, you shall meet our enemies once again. The duty to avenge us shall fall onto you, my beloved. Never forget who you are." _

_I remember the instructions of my father as if they were my own words. Those were his last words, and I could do nothing but watch from a dark corner, a shadow that would go unrecognized by my captors. My captors. It is sickening to think of them as a possession to call my own when I am forcibly under their control. I will not disappoint my family again. This is the palace of countless generations of my people. I have the advantage in navigation. These ruthless creatures will meet the one they call a slave again, and it will not be me that is the one to make plans of escape._

_They do not know this place as I do. They have not explored hidden passageways as a child. I take one final glance at my parents tied up in chains. I turn to my left and I slip out through my favorite passageway. On the walls of the passageway are the markings of the royals who lay claim to this land. Even I have made my own markings at the beginning of the tunnel, the symbol of the royals with my name in Tamaranean, Koriand'r. I hang my head as I am reminded that my sister, Komand'r, had let loose the information that this group, the Citadel, used to capture us. She took my brother, taunted him and then destroyed what remained of his body. Her only goal was to torture me, and to take away what I had held dearest, for I was to take on the royal crown of the Tamaranean people because our parents had found her ruthless and notoriously evil. For eight years, since my second birthday, she has ruled Tamaran alongside the Citadel. For eight years my family has made plans to escape. I reach the end of the tunnel, and I arrive just early enough to see the sun rise. My euphoria is short lived as I take another step only to feel the effects of unconsciousness._

* * *

_I wake up daily, only X'hal knows how long, to tortuous devices making their way into my body. As I thrash my head around, my eyes set upon a most unusual sight. I see Komand'r strapped to a table, with the same devices inside her body. Has she been alongside me this entire life of torture? My thoughts are interrupted as the leader of the Psions enters the room of stale and fresh blood._

"_My dear girls, you are saved! We will make your imperfections all better. For one year we have been working on a way to fix you, and I believe we have finally found the cure to your -"_

_My captor has not the chance to finish his speech as there is a sudden explosion and a cry of rejoice from Komand'r._

"_The Citadel! My people have come to save me! I just knew they would come for me. Sister, dear, be a doll and free me from these horrid chains."_

_Against my better judgment, I free my sister and we sprint to the gaping hole in the wall. Just beside the hole, there is a transportation port. I do my best to restore the machine into working condition, and I send myself anywhere away from this horrid place. That is when I see him, for the first time. I fall to my knees in the relief of seeing someone, anyone who has no relations to the Citadel or the Psions._

* * *

"…could've killed her, Bruce! You're lucky she survived transport. Just because you're in a hurry does not excuse carelessness."

There is a pause, and then what sounds somewhat like a fist being driven into wall. I blink my eyes rapidly in an attempt to familiarize myself with the unusual surroundings.

"You didn't see her when she came out of the transport beam."

There is a string of silence as I look around the room that I currently reside in. It contains nothing but two beds pushed to either side of the wall, a small table in the middle with a few chairs next to it, and two small dressers at the ends of their respective beds.

"It's been a week, and she still hasn't woken up. That much energy isn't good for you! I know the effects it has on you. I got sick bay to set up shop here so that she wouldn't wake up alone, in the unknown."

There is another pause and some incoherent mumbles from the communications device. I keep my eyes on the gray ceiling above me.

"I know, I know. Bruce, I've heard this speech at least twenty times before, but this doesn't change anything. You're on thin ice as it is."

The room is silent for another moment.

"Yeah, whatever. Same time next week? Bye, sir."

The male speaking ends his conversation with a frustrated grunt and runs his hands through his dark hair. I act as though I have been asleep throughout the duration of his conversation as he trains his oceanic blue eyes on me. He lets out a brief sigh and says, "Kory, I know you're awake. How much did you hear?"

My body stiffens, knowing that I have been caught.

"Where in the name of X'hal am I? Who are you? What are these devices wired into my body?"

"Hey, Kory, calm down," I clench my hands into fists preparing to attack, "you're in Sector 1 D06Q09 Echo. You transported here a week ago from Sector 6 to work on Project: Titan with me, Colonel Richard Grayson. You passed out shortly after you arrived. I had you taken to sick bay and then transferred to our room."

"What? No! This cannot be. I am still in Sector 6, and I am not paired with anyone! I was never assigned to this Project: Titan! I should be in Sector 1 D02Q03 Beta for training on my new rank assignment."

This cannot be possible. I still have to file paperwork for my reassignment. There is no possible way that I am in District 6. Wait, Richard Grayson. I know this man. We have met before when I arrived.

"Kory! What's happening? Why are you-?"

_The Psions, I have just escaped from their imprisonment. A boy, I see a boy! _

"_Hey. Are you okay? You don't look so well. I'm Richard, Richard Grayson, but my parents call me Robin. I think I should get you to my parents."_

"_That would be most helpful. I thank you. I am Koriand'r of Tamaran, Starfire in your language," I trail off as I see a river of blood, my blood._

I blink through the tears and the scream that felt so foreign to my ears, cuts off. This boy in front of me, he is my savior. I attempt to steady my breath as I recall the events that occurred one week ago. The President of the Resistance gave me Project: Titan and sent me to District 6. I am working with Richard on this project, and that is why we share a room, not because we have been paired. He was there when I broke down after I came out of the transportation beam.

"Robin," I whisper.

I turn my head to the left to meet his eyes as they widen.

"What did you say?"

"Robin, is it really you? You said that you would never leave me. After all of these years, you have saved me, again," I say quietly, so quietly that I am unsure that he heard me. His facial expressions slowly contort into the signs of recognition, "Starfire? Koriand'r? It can't be you. You're supposed to be dead!"

"I am her Robin. I am Koriand'r of Tamaran."

"No, you died with my parents. You're not Star," he pauses, but after a moment he adds in a strained tone, "but, you look so much like she would've. How do you know of her?"

"Tony Zucco captured me, but I escaped. Who else would know that I was captured by the Citadel and experimented on by the Psions? Robin, you must believe me," I plead with him. He must know that I am alive, that I tried to find him.

"You really are Star, aren't you?"

I force a smile as he makes his way over to my bedside, envelopes me in an embrace, and whispers, "Star, you don't know how much I've missed you. I blame myself for my parent's death, and well, you being kidnapped."

"How could you have forgotten me? I tried to find you, I truly did," I mummer into our embrace.

I nuzzle my face into his neck and soak up the warmth that I have not felt for nearly seven years. After a few more, small moments of our embrace, he releases me, and I instantly miss his comfort. I study his face, and it seems as though my words had no effect on him, but I do not allow my face to show any emotion. He pulls a chair from underneath the table to my bedside. After he takes a seat, he claps his hands then, he rubs them together.

"Well, now that you're all better, I think that it's best we call over to sick bay and get all this medical stuff off of you."

* * *

After the medical staff comes in and finishes up with me, he reeducates me with a summary of the file that I had received. I nod and keep my face expressionless. He instructs me to rest, for we have "a big, fun day" planned for us tomorrow. At least I am alone, again, as he falls asleep. My mind floods with old memories leaving a night of pain, tears, and little rest. Eventually I cannot take the pain of the recent events, so I stealthy sneak out of our room, making sure to take with me the key to our room, a flashlight, and my communications device. I insert the items into the previously installed utility belt on my colorless uniform. I leave our room and begin to stroll down the hallways of the barracks, letting thoughts plague my mind.

_Did he not try to find me after Tony Zucco captured me? Perhaps he was only trying to search for his parents. Why did he not remember me? Could he have suppressed all of the memories of his year eleventh year from the pain of losing his parents. The Graysons are dead? They were captured, along with myself. I watched them escape briefly after I was captured. Why is Bruce Wayne now his adoptive father, if his parents are still alive? Were they killed for trying to escape? Perhaps Mr. Wayne required the skills that Richard obtains. _

I have not walked very far when I am pulled away from my thoughts as I am pushed to the ground by an unknown force.

"Whoops! Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to knock into you, little lady."

The figure above me reaches out a hand, and I take it gratefully, my eyes trained on the floor.

"It is my apologies, sir. I was not aware of my surroundings. I was simply thinking when I ran into you."

I look up to meet the figure's dark chocolate brown eyes, but that is all I am able to see. I slowly begin to step back.

"Hey, wait up! Why are you looking at me like I'm some crazy human machine, a cyborg?"

I drop into a battle stance to prepare for the strike of my opponent.

"I do not wish to hurt you, but I will if my hand if forced upon the deed. Remove your suit of weapons, or I will attack."

I inconspicuously reach into my utility belt and hit the emergency button that will immediately contact Richard if I request backup. I made sure to connect our communicators before I started wandering the hallways.

"What suit? Oh! I still have the battle armor on. Let me just deactivate this old thing really quickly-"

The man in the suit has not the chance to finish his statement as Richard sprints out behind me and forces the man to the ground.

"Kory," so we have returned to our actual names now, "are you okay? I heard my communicator go off, and I found you as soon as I could when I didn't see you in our room."

"I am the okay, Richard. I panicked when I ran into this…cyborg. He was just about to deactivate his suit. I did not mean to cause trouble. I apologize," and as if to show my weakness, I hang my head, unable to move my gaze from the floor.

"Excuse me, y'all. I don't mean to intrude, but Dick's still on me. I kind of have to get this to the weapons department for testing."

At this statement, Richard removes himself from the cyborg, and it says, "Hey, Dick. When did you get paired to this little lady?"

At the surprise of the assumption of the cyborg, Richard and I both scream, "we are not paired!"

"Well, you two are sharing a room, so I just assumed you were, you know, paired."

I am unable to force any words out of my mouth, so I look to Richard, silently pleading with him to explain the situation. Clearly shaken, Richard does the best to explain our situation, "Vic," the cyborg nods, "first off, Kory and I are not paired. We are sharing a room because we're working on a classified project together, and Bruce, you know how Bruce is," Vic nods again, "wants us to be together at all times, and so we have to explain this the best we can to everyone."

Vic takes a moment to process the thin explanation of Richard, almost arguing with himself in the process, "Dick if you got paired, and you don't want to tell me about it, that's fine, but don't lie about it in front of Kory. It's Kory, right," I nod, and he puts an armored hand on me, and continues, "this," he shakes my shoulder, "is one very special little lady."

His suit beeps, "right, I still have to this down to the weapons department. Later Dick," he looks to me, "Kory."

After Vic leaves Richard looks to me and scolds me, "Kory, what were you doing out here all alone? You could have passed out again, or gotten lost, or I don't know, but things could've gotten bad," he trails off.

"Richard," I cut his speech off, "I am a perfectly capable person. I do not need to be treated like a child. That innocence was stolen from me the day that I learned to kill," he looks down in shame and then back up at me, "I am not one to be controlled without my consent."

With my finishing remark, I throw my body into a proper pose of the royals, act like he does not affect me, and I walk off. He does not chase after me, but he does whisper softly, "I was only trying to protect you."

I do not stop walking until I am by the ocean side and add, even though I know that he cannot hear me, "like when you protected me from Tony Zucco? Stop lying, Richard."

* * *

**Author's Note: 28 December 2013**

**There's a LOT going on in this chapter. Richard and Kory have quite the history! Gosh, if y'all have any questions, you know what to do. Please review if you get the chance. Oh, right, **_**italics**_** can either mean a major internal thought storm, or a flashback. Happy Holidays to everyone!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Teen Titans**_** or anything **_**Teen Titans**_** affiliated.**

* * *

**However, I do own the story plot, and my ideas.**


End file.
